<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In my defense by Lifeless_Soul_Cos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566788">In my defense</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_Soul_Cos/pseuds/Lifeless_Soul_Cos'>Lifeless_Soul_Cos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Romance, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fred Weasley is lowkey an asshole, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Mentions of Kink Shaming, Mentions of Sex, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_Soul_Cos/pseuds/Lifeless_Soul_Cos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is friends with benefits with Fred under the condition that they don´t tell anyone what they are doing. He goes over her head and does it anyway. How will it all turn out...<br/>(tbh I don´t know what to put as a summary here)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In my defense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>´Never get yourself into a Friends with benefits situation´ you heard your best friends voice echo in your head for the hundredth time that week, but at the time it seemed like such a good idea.<br/>You have been Friends with Fred and George Weasley ever since your second year at Hogwarts school. So you knew about Fred´s feelings for Angelina Johnson, which kinda made you hate her. You didn´t even know why you did to begin with, but you did. You were staying the summer before your fifth, the twins sixth year, at the burrow with them and one night when you couldn´t sleep you went to Fred´s room and you don´t even know how but you had sex. After that it happened whenever one of you couldn´t sleep or wasn´t feeling well. After that he was hitting you up randomly. That all happened with you being under the impression of him keeping his promise not to talk about it with anyone.</p>
<p>Thinking back, tears started filling your eyes.<br/>Just minutes ago, you were leaving your dorm for the library, when you saw him sitting in the common room as always George and Lee Jordan by his side, they we´re laughing about something. The younger twin was the first one out of the trio to notice you. His smile dropped in a millisecond and in a hushed voice he said something to his friends.<br/>“Hey guys what were you laughing about?”<br/>“Uhhm nothing”, Lee said before leaving quickly. Before you could ask any further questions though a girl that you knew to be one of Angelina’s friends made a remark that you didn´t quiet catch. Only when she laughed viperously you realized what she was saying. “Why are you not wearing your collar, kitten?”</p>
<p>It knocked the air out of your lungs. How did she know? Until it came to your mind. That´s why Lee left so hurriedly. Running over to the Weasley, who whispered something to his really not amused looking brother, you held back the urge to slap him across the face.<br/>“What the fuck, Weasley? I thought we had an agreement!”<br/>“In my defense, you weren´t supposed to hear that…”<br/>“Oh yeah?” you asked, a knot formed in your throat. “Well, you weren´t supposed to say any that. Now if you´d just leave me alone, that´d be great.”<br/>With that you stormed out of the common room and out of the castle. Hanging your head low you didn´t stop until you found a quiet corner in the schools courtyard. Deep in your thoughts on how it could´ve come that far you ignored Neville, Ginny and Harry all asking you what was wrong. You didn´t want to talk to anyone right now.<br/>.<br/>Now you couldn´t hold the tears back anymore. No one had stopped to think about if what Fred was telling was something he shouldn´t talk about in a full common room. Not even George, who usually was the first one to say something whenever he really crossed a line with a comment. You felt so stupid.<br/>The following week you barely went to any lessons and skipped as many meals as you could go without. After a couple of days you opened up to Hermione and Ginny at least, who had heard about what happened from Dean and Seamus over Breakfast. The girls urged you to go talk to McGonagall about it, which reluctantly you did. If all of the students already knew there was no need for all the teachers to know too. After that you still avoided everyone at all cost until one day it was neither Hermione nor the youngest Weasley child but George knocking at your door. As soon as you saw it was him you tried to send him away, he insisted on staying though.</p>
<p>“(y/n), please listen to me.”, had said in a pleading tone.<br/>“Why would I listen to you, George? You laughed too. You didn´t say anything.”<br/>“Just one minute… Then if you still want me to go I´ll go.”<br/>“One minute, not a second more.”<br/>“Thank you so much. See Fred didn´t mean to hurt you. Lee somehow caught onto what was going on between you and my brother and always pushed him to talk about it until he gave in. We didn´t think someone else would listen…”<br/>“You were laughing about me. Angelina´s friends heard you and you know how much they love gossip. He not only embarrassed me in front of you guys but in front of the whole school! Not that the first one would´ve been better.”<br/>“I know and I understand. Professor McGonagall send an owl home and mum nearly came here to rip our heads clean off. She also send you this. Said I should give it to you and…”, he paused while setting the package down next to your bed.</p>
<p>Sitting up you turned around to face him, seeing him flinch the slightest bit as he saw the dark circles under your red eyes and your now even more visible cheekbones and chapped lips. In all the years you knew each other he had never seen you this worn-out.<br/>“And?”, you tried to get him to continue talking.<br/>“And she told me to man up and tell you that…”, he sat down besides you fiddling with his fingers.<br/>“What is it George?”<br/>“There´s something I wanted to tell you since a long time, but then I noticed how your… relationship… changed and I didn´t dare to anymore. (y/n), I have liked you ever since we became friends and you and Fred…. It made me so damn jealous, but it also made me realize how much I really love you.”, he paused shortly again. “I couldn´t show that in front of him and I know you´d rather have him, but… I thought you should know I never wanted to hurt you and I am sorry my brother did. I´m going to go back now.”</p>
<p>Before he got the chance to stand up you leaned forwards, taking his face into your hands and softly pressing your lips to his. The kiss only lasted a second or two, but it definitely took him by surprise.<br/>“What…?”<br/>“I loved you too. Fred was meant to be a distraction, a false hope. I mean I knew he likes Angelina, but he said yes to being friends with benefits, so I tried to convince myself that it would turn into more, because it was easier convincing myself he was you whenever we did… it… than embarrassing myself in front of you and have no one. I know this is stupid…”<br/>“Yes, to be honest, but looking back we were both a little stupid.”, a small smile made its way onto his lips, infecting you to smile too.<br/>This time it was him inducing a kiss. It lasted longer than the one before and only broke off when you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer on top of you.</p>
<p>Breathing heavily already you said. “We should wait with that.”<br/>“Shit yeah you´re right.”, he said as he realized what position you were in, climbing back to his former sitting position. “ Can I convince you to come to lunch with me now?”<br/>“I´m really not hungry, but I´ll see you in class in the afternoon.”, you pecked him one last time on the lips before he stood up.<br/>“Okay, dear. I think mum put some snacks or something in there too if you feel like eating something.”, he was already halfway out of the door when he turned around again. “I´m coming back later to pick you up, okay?”<br/>“Okay.”, you said as he closed the door, a blush forming on your cheeks, your smile widening.</p>
<p>Standing up you quickly made your way to the shower, putting on a fresh pair of robes and just the littlest amount of makeup. You even made time to open the package from Molly. In it was a big batch of chocolate chip cookies, your favorite, a couple of warm sock, a jumper and a book. All along with a sweet note of her. Making a mental note to send her an owl George was already back to take you to Transfiguration class which you had together. You even were a little early, but every student that crossed your path looked at his arm around your waist, your face and then his, probably in an attempt to figure out which twin it was. Sitting down in the back of the class throughout all the lesson you got nasty looks from different girls and surprisingly Fred. You didn´t care for that shit any more. Finally you were with someone who actually loved you and that you loved back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>